Reboot
by Nakawa Tito
Summary: Dimana Luka, Miku dan Zimi berteman dan dimana Luka dan Miku melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan berakibat… / Author gak bisa bikin Summary, Gomen! Langsung baca aja:3 OC : Samune Zimi, not my OC


Ini akan dibagi menjadi 3 shoot. Yang pertama shoot di bagian Miku, kedua akan di shoot di bagian Luka dan ketiga akan di shoot dibagian Zimi.

**-Reboot-**

**Disclamer : **Vocaloid bukan milik Author dan hanya milik Crypton Yamaha Future Media.

**Warning : **Banyak typo, Amburegul, GakJelas, OOC, dan lain lain.

**Summary : **Dimana Luka, Miku dan Zimi berteman dan dimana Luka dan Miku melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan berakibat…

* * *

><p>Miku POV<p>

"Miku.. Lukaa!" Panggil temanku bernama Zimi. Biasa dikenal dengan nama **Samune zimi**. Dan temanku yang satu lagi. Bernama Luka, **Megurine Luka**. Kami sudah bersahabat.

"Ah, ada apa Zimi-chan?" kataku melihat Zimi berlari ke arah kami. (Luka dan Aku)

Dan tiba tiba ia memberikan sebuah hadiah.

"Etto—apa ini?" Tanya Luka penasaran dengan isi hadiah yang diberikan oleh Zimi.

"Bukalah.." ucap Zimi tersenyum senang kepada kami berdua.

Kami membuka secara perlahan dan menampakan sebuah gantungan kunci bergambar bintang. Ya, itu adalah barang kesukaan kami semua. Bintang.

"Wah! **Sugoi ne Zimi-chan/Zimi**" ucap Aku bersama Luka berbarengan. Kami senang dapat menerima hadiah itu dari Zimi.

"**Douitashimashite Minna!"**ucap Zimi masih dengan senyumannya yang indah itu

* * *

><p>-Kesokan Harinya<p>

Aku bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku pergi berjalan jalan dengan memakan ice cream yang kami beli di sekitar jalan tersebut.

Aku berjalan berdampingan bersama Luka dan Zimi di belakang kami. Kami bercanda tawa bersama.

"Lihat! Aku menderokasi Ice cream mu dengan warna yang kau suka!" ucapku dengan senang.

Luka yang merasa senang pun mendorongku dengan pelan. Aku kurang berhati hati ketika Luka mendorongku menyebabkan Ice cream ku jatuh.

Saat itu, Diriku masih dalam emosi yang sangat labil. Aku marah dan mendorong kembali Luka dan menyebabkan Ice cream Luka jatuh juga.

Kami larut dalam emosi kami masing – masing. Zimi yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kami hanya bisa menyaksikan, ia takut melihat kami bertengkar seperti ini

"atto—_**minna,**_ jangan berantem" ucap Zimi dengan nada kecilnya dan kami tidak mendengarnya.

Tanpa sengaja, gantungan bintang yang diberikan Zimi jatuh di tengah tengan trotoar. Zimi mengambil gantungan tersebut tanpa melihat bahwa dibelakang Zimi ada truk besar.

Ia pun tertabrak truk tersebut dan..

_**Aku melihatnya..**_

* * *

><p>-Pemakaman Zimi<p>

Aku dan Luka disana. Berdiam diri melihat dimana Zimi terbaring lemas tanpa nafas disana. Aku menangis dalam dan Luka hanya diam, tidak menangis.

Masih dengan kegoisanku, aku menyalahkan Luka

Aku menyalahkan bahwa karena gantungan dia, Zimi kecelakaan, Zimi tidak ada di sisi kami lagi, Zimi sudah tiada

Aku membantak Luka dengan menangis dan marah.

Dan ia hanya bisa memandangku dengan tatapan kaget karena tiba tiba aku menyalahkannya.

Dari saat itu, aku sudah tidak lagi bersahabat dengan Luka. Karena kegoisanku sendiri.

* * *

><p>-saat pulang sekolah, Kesokan hari<p>

" hujan kah?" ucapku atau bisa dibilang bergumam sendirian. Aku berjalan bersama teman baruku. Aku melewati pintu dan melihat Luka sedang melihatku dengan tatapan sangat kaget.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari-Nya dan berjalan sembari tertawa bersama temanku.

Disaat seperti ini, aku mengigat dimana aku, Luka, dan Zimi berjalan bersama sama dalam 1 payung dan pulang bersama.

Aku merindukan masa itu

Masa dimana Zimi masih ada

Dimana Zimi masih berada di samping Aku dan Luka.

* * *

><p>-Skip 13 tahun kedepan<p>

Sekarang aku telah berusia 20 tahun. Aku berada di _**Campus**_ yang sama dengan Luka tanpa memberitahu Luka. Ya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi dariku.

Aku pergi ke arah ruang dimana Luka biasa berasa, tempat penelitian bintang.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela dan termenung memikirkan semua. Aku masih bimbang dan gugup bertemu dengan Luka. Telah sekian lama aku tidak membuat _**kontak**_ dengan Luka.

KREK-

Pintu kayu tersebut dibuka secara perlahan dan menampakan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Ya, Dia Luka, Megurine Luka.

Dia tampak kaget dan segera berlari menjauh dari ruangan ini. Aku mengejarnya. Di dalam benakku hanya ada satu kalimat

"**Kejar Luka!"**

Hanya itulah yang ada benakku, aku berhasil memegang tangannya.

"_**Gomen ne, Luka.." **_Ucapku kepada Luka dan menangis. Aku memegang tangan Luka dengan gemetar. Ia pun membalas memegang tanganku. Kami sama sama menangis.

* * *

><p>-Malam<p>

"Ne Luka.." panggilku pada Luka tanpa menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"ya Miku?" jawabnya dengan nada lembut keibuan. Aku suka nadanya.

"Aku sangat senang kita bisa kembali seperti biasa, seperti dulu" ucapku sedikit membungkuk sehingga memperlihatkan gantungan yang diberikan Zimi menjadi kalung.

"um, aku juga.. Miku" Ucap Luka tersenyum dan sedikit membengkokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan sehingga memperlihatkan gantungan tersebut menjadi anting yang sangat bagus.

"_**Arigatou.. Miku, Luka"**_

Aku dan Luka bersama sama memandang ke belakang kami dan kami tidak menemukan apapun.

_**-tbc-**_

Argh, jadi juga haha

Tito desu! Mari membaca Fict aneh buatan Tito! Maafkan Tito kalo Fict ini agak aneh

Ya, Tito membuatnya disaat kritis, dan alurnya terlalu maju haha

Gomen kalo ada Typo, kalo ada silahkan review!

Oke, mungkin minggu depan atau 2 minggu kedepan, Tito bakal publish chapter 2

Saa

_**Review minna?**_


End file.
